Hybrid's Wife
by xXXGizmoXXx
Summary: Bella Swan never existed only Arabelle Salvatore. When Edward leaves her alone in the wood. She decides its time to go back home, back to Mystic Falls. When she gets there she's in for a few surprises. Set During New Moon and Season 3 : B/K D/? S/?
1. Homecoming

_**So I'm back for good. Hope You Enjoy**_

* * *

So here I was in the woods, listening to the silence that had developed between Edward and I. Something was going to happen and I knew from the change in the air that it was bad. After my horrifying birthday, he became distant. Alice and Edward began skipping school. This was the first time I had seen him in a few days. His face was devoid of emotion. He finally looked at me and what I saw in his eyes shocked me. They were black. His mouth was set in fine, tight line. I mentally shook myself out of my stupor. It seemed he wasn't going to say anything, so I spoke up.

"Why are we here, Edward? In the middle of a cold damp forest instead of my nice warm house," I glared. He glared back at me but I held my ground.

"Just say your piece and so we can leave." There was hostility in my eyes now. How could he disappear for a week and now show up all angry and shit? I'm the one who's supposed to be angry, not him. He finally decided to speak.

"Bella we're leaving."

"Are you saying that you brought me into this forest for no reason whatsoever? Just to glare at me and say nothing. What the he-"

"No Bella, I mean my family and I are moving on."

A part of me knew that this was going to happen. I was still speechless. Was he really breaking up with me? And to think I was going to tell his family about my secret. You see, I'm a vampire but not like the Cullens. I'm an original vampire. My skin doesn't sparkle in the sun like a diamond but it does burn like fire on paper. I can eat regular food but only when I have human blood in my system. I can be staked and vervain but, well... that doesn't bother me anymore.

"So, I'll come with you."

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." His cold eyes becoming harsher and harsher.

" You… you don't... don't want me?" I finally choked out the words.

"No."

"Well, that changes things."

For some reason, my voice was surprisingly calm, when in reality I really wanted to burst out crying. Not because Edward was leaving but because this had happened before. Unknowingly he used the same words that my ex husband Klaus had said to me the night he left. Soon I was sucked into the memory of that night.

*Mystic Falls 1867 Klaus's mansion*

Klaus had been acting strange lately. We'd been married for 3 years and on our wedding night he turned me. I was a natural, it was like I was born for it. Its been going great but a week ago things started to change, Klaus had gotten a strange letter and when he read it his tan face turned pale. I had asked him what was wrong but he brushed it off as nothing and kissed me. From then, he was staying out all night feeding and when he did come home, he wouldn't even touch me. Finally Klaus came home. Without a second glance at me, he started packing his clothes and rather quickly too. He was rushing around the room gathering his things as if he was afraid of something… or someone.

"Klaus?" Silence

"KLAUS!"

"WHAT ARABELLE?"

I stiffened, he never called me by my full name always Ara or Belle.

"Where are you going?"

"Arabelle, I'm leaving."

"Ok, I'm coming with you."

"No, it's too dangerous for you."

"Klaus, I know I can help you but not if don't tell me what's going on. Who are you running from?"

Finally Klaus stopped packing, his usually warm sea green eyes were dark and cold "That's the thing Arabelle, I don't want you to come." His voice calm but cold. Dripping with malice.

"I… I… don't understand." My voice began to stutter.

"What don't you understand love? I don't want you anymore. You were just a pastime. An easy prey. I never loved you," he smirked and that set me off. Soon he was flying across the room into a wall. He started laughing.

"Is that all you got love?"

Soon enough he was on the floor in pain.

"Just leave."

My voice came out as only a whisper. It was almost inaudible, if he wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't have heard it. I collapsed onto the ground with tears in my eyes. How could I have been so stupid? I looked up and thought I saw sadness in his eyes but it was quickly gone and replaced with pity.

He walked over and knelt down so our eyes could meet and he kissed me.

"Darling, it was fun while it lasted."

and he walked out of my life.

*Flashback over*

By the time I was sucked out of my memories, Edward was gone. I felt wetness on my cheeks and soon tears were pouring out. Not for Edward, but for Klaus. My first love.

As much as I wanted to just sit here and sulk about the past. I had to get back to the house before Charlie got home. As I ran through the forest, I came to the conclusion that I wasn't going to stay here for much longer. It was time to move on with my undead life. I was going to the place I was born. I didn't want to be the weak and clumsy Bella Swan anymore. I wanted to be me. Arabelle Salvatore.

I walked into the house and walked straight to a mirror. I reached for my necklace and tore it off. My appearance changed. My once brown hair gradually lightened to a dirty blond and my mud brown eyes turned a seafoam green. I smiled because I missed that girl in the mirror. I went to my room and found a loose floorboard and was surprised to find everything that would remind me about Edward there. Why would he do that? I pushed them aside and further across was my jewelry box. Hidden in it was my engagement ring and wedding ring that Klaus had given me. I still wore them for some reason.

I needed to change out of these clothes. I went to the back of my closet and pulled out my black leather jacket, a black floral crop top, black jeans and my favorite black spiked heels **(outfit on profile)** that I loved to death. If that pixie could see me now she would die... well, again. I went back to my box and took out my passports and ids and debit cards. I took out my duffle bag and packed it up with the essentials. I had clothes at the place I was going, the room was locked with magic so no one could get in. So they should still be there.

Downstairs, I could hear Charlie come in and I knew it was time.

"BELLA!"

"I'm coming!"

I took one last look at "my room" and went downstairs with the duffle bag on my shoulder.

"Bella, you dyed your hair and got contacts?"

I tore the bracelet with vervain off of his wrist.

I looked him straight in his eyes and began to compel him.

"Bell…what are..."

"You never had a daughter. She never existed. You will learn how to cook for yourself and if the Cullens come back, you will slam the door in their faces. Take care of yourself Charlie. Get a girlfriend you love. Get over Renee she's nothing special. I love you Charlie. Goodbye."

Charlie said bye back and I kissed his forehead and left to compel the rest of town and La Push. Isabella Marie Swan never existed. I ran to the nearest car dealership and bought a 2010 ducati 848 in black. And soon enough I was on my way home.

After 4 days on the road I was finally in Mystic Falls, heading towards the Salvatore mansion. I went inside, flitted up to my room threw my duffle bag on the floor and jumped on my king sized bed, tired. My room hadn't changed at all. Same grey walls and black furniture. If you hadn't guessed by now I love black and leather jackets. Suddenly I remembered the other reason I wanted to come back. My nephew Zach lived here. I missed him.

"ZACH WHERE ARE YOU? I TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK!"

No answer

Hmm, he's probably at the Grill getting dinner. That boy couldn't cook to save his life.

I hopped on my motorcycle and rode off to the Grill. I got this strange feeling when I got there. When I walked inside everybody stopped and stared, wondering who the new girl was.

One of the faces I did recognize, I gasped.

"Arabelle is that you?"

* * *

**An: How was it. Who do you think she saw? Please click the button below and review. **


	2. Surprise Surprise

_**Welcome back readers. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Chapter 2 : Surprise Surprise

"Arabelle, is that you?"

"Fratellino?" I ran over to him in human pace and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around him, crying on his shoulder.

"Arabelle, I thought you were dead." he whispered as he pulled me close. We stood like that for a few more minutes. Not really caring about where we were. I wondered if Damon was alive too. Just as I was about to ask, a voice stopped me.

"Tisk tisk brother. This doesn't look good. Now what if Elena walked in and saw you hugging this blonde bombshell?" I let go of Stefan and turned around.

"Fratellone, I'm hurt. Don't you remember your little sister?"

"Arie..."

Before he could say another word. I jumped on him and the waterworks started all over again.

Stefan looked at us with tears in his eyes "Come on let's go home."

"Wait a minute I need to find Zach first."

Stefan and Damon looked at each. As quickly as the tears had come they left.

"What happened boys?" Both of them started to squirm under my gaze. Their eyes looking everywhere but at me.

"Answer me."

"Zach's dead."

"Damie did you kill him? Cause so help me."

"Why do you automatically assume it was me?"

"I assume because between you and Stefan, you look really guilty. Don't forget I've lived with you before."

Stefan interrupted, "Ara can we take this home, I don't need anyone overhearing this."

"Ok, but this isn't over, lets go."

And just like that our family reunion was over.

We walked out of the Grill and went to our vehicles.

Once we were home, we made our way to the living room.

"Ok, explain. How are you both alive and sitting in front of me. Why did you kill Zach? Why am I just knowing about this," I stared at my brothers, confused and hoping for some answers, "last time I checked father shot you both dead, after you tried to help Katherine escape."

"Well, as you can tell Katherine was playing the both of us, she fed Stefan and I her blood," Damon said with anger and disgust in his eyes.

"So, when father shot us, we changed and..." Stefan and Damon told me everything that happened since they'd changed and what was happening now.

They had met Klaus. He was now a hybrid and wanted the Petrova doppelganger blood for his hybrid army. I started trembling.

"Wait, Klaus is here, in Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah, weren't you listening… Arie, what's wrong?" Damon asked calmly, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Why are you wearing a wedding ring?" asked Stefan, almost at the same time.

"I... I... was married to him, we never got a divorce so technically I'm still his wife," I said crying.

"When did this happen?" asked Damon, who was still holding me in his arms as if he was scared I was going to collapse.

"I saw father shoot both of you. I was traumatized. I stopped speaking to him. I would never leave my room. I couldn't eat or sleep and when I did go to sleep. I had nightmares. Just replaying that incident over and over again. After a while father got tired of having me around and had drunk himself into a stupor. He decided to have a ball to find me a suitor so he could marry me off and get rid of me. I refused to but then I realized it was the only way I could leave. So I reluctantly agreed. At the ball I met Klaus,and immediately just by touching him, I knew what he was. I wasn't scared of him though and he was surprised by it. He was handsome and smart and everything I was looking for in a guy. He made me forget about everything. The next day he came over and took me for a picnic and we just talked. He told me everything about him and in return I told him everything that had happened. He said talked about his mother and his father and what they turned him and his family into. From then on we became a friends and then a few weeks later he asked me to marry him. On our wedding night, he changed me everything. Everything was a fairytale, we were in love. Three years later, this letter came and Klaus began acting weirdly. He was always out feeding and was never home. One day he came home and started packing his things and wouldn't tell me what was going on. Finally after arguing with him, he told me he never loved me and that I was just a toy and then he packed his shit and left." I said crying even harder now. I hated being weak it just wasn't me. I continue though. I told them about the Cullens, the birthday incident, and how Edward broke up with me in the woods using the same words Klaus used.

Stefan looked at Damon and then at me. They both came over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Ara. I promise we'll protect you. If we ever see that sparkly fairy again. We'll burn him to pieces. Right Stefan?"

Stefan nodded and kissed me on my forehead.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I untangled myself from my brothers and went to get the door. While walking to the door I thought to myself. I knew i was supposed to come back for a reason. I opened the door but no one was a there. I looked all around but nothing. Finally I looked down there was an invitation it read:

**PLEASE JOIN THE**

**MIKAELSON FAMILY**

**THIS EVENING AT SEVEN O'CLOCK**

**FOR DANCING, COCKTAILS & CELEBRATION**

I walked back in, my brothers still plotting. I threw the invitation at Damon, hitting him right in the back of his head.

"We're going and you're going to introduce me as your sister who was traveling the world. Before you say no, I have some unfinished business to deal with." The look on my face was determined. I walked back to my room.

***Damon Pov***

All this time she was alive. I can't believe she got married to that monster.

He's not even capable of love. First he was Stefan's best friend in the twenties and now he's married to my sister? And that cold one what was she even thinking. They're unstable. When I see him, he is going to become firewood.

Why does Ara even want to go to this ball anyway? I know she still loves him but its just going to end up in a fight like it always does. There's something fishy about this ball.

***Stefan Pov***

Wow Arie's been through a lot . First Klaus and now this little cold one thought he could just up and leave her. I hope I never get to meet him.

"Stefan? Damon?"

Ara came down from her bedroom and looked at me in question,

"Hello Elena, it's nice to finally meet you." said my older sister.

"It's nice to meet you too, but who are you?" Elena questioned. She was probably thinking she was one of Damon's girls.

"I'm Damon and Stefan's sister. I see you got the invitation too. Why don't we go dress shopping."

What was she up to, she was probably up to no good but I would let her have her fun. Right now I just wanted to sit and not talk about anything.

"Sister? Damon and Stefan never told me they had a sister."

"They kind of thought I was dead. So about that dress shopping it would be nice to have a girl's opinion."

"Um sure, but I came here to talk to your brothers."

"They just left. Come on, we'll take your car."

Ara grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. What was she up to?

* * *

_**AN. fratellino - little brother Fratellone - big brother**_


	3. Belle of the Ball

School is finally over. Well i still have one more year left but thats not the one point. I plan to start updating more frequently now. I mean i have nothing better to do. Lol but seriously i missed you guys. So without further ado here is Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

*Third Person POV*

Klaus was sitting in his room pondering everything that had happened. His brothers and sister were undaggered and his mother was released from her coffin. He would never admit that he was scared when he saw her, that he was waiting for her to end him but instead she forgave him. She wanted to be a family.

Secretly, he loved that he had his family back but that didn't mean he trusted Esther, she had something up her sleeve. There had to be some other reason she wanted to have this ball, it wasn't to introduce herself and the family to the public. He still went with it though, his hybrids delivered all of the invitations. Klaus had a feeling something was going to happen tonight but he let that feeling pass. It was time to get dressed for the ball.

*Arabelle's POV*

After a couple of hours of searching, Elena and I found the perfect dresses and shoes. During that time I got to know her.

I decided it was best not to tell Elena about Klaus. Even though she was nothing like Katherine, I still didn't trust her. I didn't make it known though. I didn't like the fact she was stringing both my brothers along. She needed to make up her mind, and quickly cause if I knew my brothers they would kill each other. I wasn't going to let that happen.

We were now home getting ready for the ball, I was sitting in front of my mirror with my hair in elegant waves, lightly dusting my eyes with silver eyeshadow and put mascara on my already long lashes. Afterwards, I painted my lips a coral pink and slipped my dress on.

The dress was sea green, I don't know how to describe it but it was gorgeous. The tight bodice had tiny crystals sewn in and the rest of the dress hung in ruffles. I went into my jewelry box and put on the jewelry Klaus had given me as gifts when we were together. I slipped the diamond cuff onto my wrist and put in the studs. Lastly, I put my silver glittery pumps on and looked towards Elena.

Her dress was black with crystals on her bottom of her dress had a spiral design all over, and her earrings matched. Her hair, like mine, was in soft waves and her eyes had a smoky finish to them.

My brothers, Elena and I decided it was best to go to the ball as a drive was silent but in a good way, I was actually thankful for it. Although, I was anxious and slightly scared. My mind was racing.

Before I knew it, we were there. I made no effort to leave the car.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ara?" asked Damon a little concerned

"'Im sure. I'll meet you in there. You know what to do." I smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead.

All three of them made their way inside. I needed to make this entrance by myself. I could hear them talking to Klaus.

"Well, I'm surprised you're still alive." said Stefan.

Klaus chuckled darkly and said, "Mother has forgiven me and she wants us to be a family. Now that I have my family back I won't be needing Elena's blood anymore."

"That's bullshit and you know it, but we didn't come here to fight. We wanted you to meet our sister." said Damon.

"Well, where is she?" asked Klaus impatiently.

"She should be coming through the door right now." said Stefan

Here was my moment, I walked through the double doors. Everyone stopped to stare and started whispering, wondering who the new girl was. I looked up to where they were on the balcony. Klaus's eyes widened with surprise.

"Arabelle?" he gasped.

I couldn't speak, I just stood there and looked at him. My eyes started to water and I couldn't take it anymore. Why did I think I could do this?

I did what I do best, I ran away at human pace at first. I didn't care that my shoes had fallen off or that he was right behind me.

"Arabelle, please stop!" I heard Klaus yell.

I pushed myself faster and faster and soon found myself in a clearing. I came to an unexpected stop and soon enough Klaus was right in front of me. He tried to put his hand on my cheek but I flinched away as if his hand had burned my flesh.

"Why are you following me Niklaus? Did you want to play with your little toy one last time?" I spat the words at him with a hint of disgust and sarcasm.

"Arabelle I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt. I had to leave."

"YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO GET HURT? THAT'S REALLY FUNNY!" I shouted at him. Letting my anger take over me, and lace my words.

"Not only did you break my heart but you've been terrorizing my brothers. You turned Stefan into a monster!"

"Belle, I was trying to protect you. I didn't.."

"Let me stop you right there... you didn't what!? Want to rip my heart out and feed it to the sharks?" He just stood there looking ashamed.

"Ara I did it to save you. I didn't want to do it but I had to."

"Bullshit, all you did was hurt me. I don't want to hear your excuses. Just do us both a favor and just go, that seems really easy for you to do."

"Arabelle, I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

"Well then, I guess I'll leave, see you inside," and with those last words, I left him standing there. I fixed my hair and dress, which was surprisingly as clean as when I put it on. It was time to have some fun.

*Klaus POV*

She left me here in the forest alone. I decided it was best not to go back to the ball just yet. I had some thinking to do. My mind flashed back to that night.

_****Flashback to 1867 Klaus's mansion****_

_**A week ago I had gotten a letter that scared me. It read:**_

_**Stop running and accept your death. I will always find you. - Dad.**_

_**I could feel my face turn pale, this fairytale I was living was about to crumble.**_

_**"Klaus, what's wrong?"**_

_**"Nothing, don't worry about it love," and I kissed her, hoping to make her forget. Every night after that I was out, drinking and feeding. I was so angry at my 'father'. Why couldn't he just give up, I was finally happy. Eventually I went home, I needed to leave and to make sure she was out of danger.**_

_**I walked into the bedroom and started packing my clothes rather quickly.**_

_**"Klaus."**_

_**I wanted to answer her but I didn't. I had to make it look like I hated her.**_

_**"KLAUS!"**_

_**"WHAT ARABELLE!?"**_

_**She stiffened, she wasn't used to me calling her that.**_

_**"Where are you going?"**_

_**"Arabelle, I'm leaving."**_

_**"Ok I'm coming with you"**_

_**"No its too dangerous."**_

_**"Klaus, I can help you, but only if you don't tell me what's going on? Who are you running from?"**_

_**I couldn't take it anymore, my resolve was breaking. I let the monster in me finish and turned off my emotions. I stopped and turned around and looked at her. She was scared of what I was going to say next.**_

_**"That's the thing Arabelle, I don't want you to come," my voice colder than a winter's day, but calm.**_

_**She began to stutter and I smirked.**_

_**"I… I… don't understand."**_

_**"What don't you understand love? I don't want you were just a pastime. An easy prey. I never loved you," I could tell she was angry and before I knew it, I was across the room in the wall. I started laughing.**_

_**"Is that all you've got love?"**_

_**I antagonized her and soon my head felt like it was going to explode and as quickly as it came it went.**_

_**"Just leave."**_

_**I looked up and saw her collapse onto the floor with tears in her eyes. It took everything in me not to go hug her. I walked over to her and knelt down and kissed her one last time.**_

_**"Darling, it was fun while it lasted," and with that, I walked out of her life.**_

_****Flashback over****_

I regretted that day for years and now that Mikeal was dead, it was safe.

I knew from the moment I saw her earlier tonight that I was going to get her back no matter what...

* * *

So how did you guys like it. Please press that button below and review and if your new to the story favorite and become a follower. Until next time bye i love you.


End file.
